


Those Eyes

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's past, Blue Eyes, Boys In Love, Cat eyes, Comforting Magnus Bane, Eyes, Fluff, I just love MALEC!, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Just loads of love, LIKE VERY FIRST!, Learning to love onself, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, Sweetness, They love each other's eyes, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Magnus, his eyes were the symbol of his demonic side. They reminded him who he actually was and how was he born. But Alec thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those eyes of yours are Gems to me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my VERY FIRST fanfic EVER so pls comment and tell me how is it... English is not my native language so sorry if there’s any error(which will definitely be there). This will be a two-shot fic so I hope you guys like it! All mistakes are mine and also the plot, rest belong to the amazing Cassie Clare. ENJOY! :D  
> \--I am a HUGE CRAZY Malec shipper so plsss tell me if I got the characters right or not(cause I really don’t wanna write a wrong Malec fic).

* * *

 

Magnus’ eyes were the first thing that Alec noticed. In the disco lights, the way they were shining- like gold-green flames- took Alec’s breath away. He could spend days looking into his eyes, finding how the mighty gold mixes with the royal green. The way they narrowed and fixed their gaze on him when the first time they met in his party , he was damn sure if he didn’t had the counter behind him he would have fallen as his knees had long ago betrayed him. _And by the Angel that smirk!_ His signature smirk makes him look irresistibly hot and dangerous as a predator at the same time. The mischievous glint in the warlock’s eyes told him that this would not be the last time he would see those eyes.

“...Alec have you heard anything that I have said?” Magnus asked, with his perfect eyebrow raised.

“Um... no?” _because I was too busy looking in your eyes_ , Alec thought but didn’t had the guts to say it out aloud because, well, he will sound too cheesy! And would 100% turn into a bright red cherry!

He and Magnus have been dating for a year now. After their meeting in Magnus’ (amazing) party and after Magnus had slipped his number in Alec’s back pocket(which Alec could swear he was not aware of) , they had started texting each other, getting to know each other more and more. He got to know (Magnus didn’t told him but he came to know from his behaviour) that Magnus is not very fond of his eyes. But to Alec, they were the symbol of the power that Magnus possess, his knowledge, status, experiences(of many centuries) and above all, they symbolized Magnus himself. In one year, he had seen those eyes in many ways. He had seen those eyes fill with worry and agony when Alec lay in the infirmary, struggling between life and death due to some demon poison. He had seen those eyes sadden with misery, understanding and little hope when Alec was unable to choose between his fondness for Jace and his love for Magnus. He had seen those eyes shine with pride when Alec had kissed him in front of the whole clave and he had seen those eyes soften with mixed emotions of adoration, genuine care, and love when Alec had finally accepted his love for Magnus. Oh how vulnerable he looked at that time. Not a centuries old warlock but a normal boy who was unable to contain his feelings, his love for his partner, for his lover.

“Are you done staring in my eyes?” Magnus asked in a teasing tune and his signature smirk, interrupting Alec’s train of thoughts.

“You know I can never be done staring in those gems.” Alec said with, blush creeping up to his face and gave his most dazzling smile. Magnus had no choice but to smile back. Maybe Magnus thought of eyes to be demonic, but for his angel, they were the most precious gems in which Alec could look forever. 


	2. Those Ocean blues (The blue in your eyes make me see the future)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ordinary, not-so-special, not for warriors, easy to read, too child-like, inappropriate for my face.... these were the words which Alec thought defined his eyes. “They are just eyes.” Magnus have heard this so many times, and those many times he had reminded his Angel that how his eyes were the pearls of the ocean, bright, beautiful and oh so pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last part of this story. I hope you like it! The line in the title is from DNA by Little Mix. All characters belong to Cassie Clare! Enjoy! :D

They were in the hall; Magnus sprawled on the royal blue comfy sofa, head resting on his warrior’s lap. They were watching the recorded episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S; the only mundane show which Alec loved and found relaxing.

“Oh my god! Joey’s reaction was hilarious when he got to know about Chandler and Monika! Who knew what an eyelash curler can do! Joey is my- Magnus?” Said person was looking at Alec, soft smile on his face.

“Hmm.” Magnus hummed, too lost in the depths of his Angel’s eyes.

“Magnus you are staring at me.” Slight blush was starting to appear on his face.

“I'm not staring at you, sweetie, I'm _admiring_ you.” Alec smiled softly, “Well, admiring your eyes, to be specific.” Which then turned into a frown.

Magnus lifted his hand, nails perfectly manicured, gold nail polish shining in the dim light, and traced his finger on his Alec’s cheekbones. “What happened, my love?” Alec sighed. “Magnus, they are- they are just eyes.” It was Magnus’ turn to sigh. “Why don’t you believe me that those are not _just eyes_?” “Magnus, please, I don’t want to talk about it.” Alec looked so... sad?

Magnus sat up and cupped Alec’s face in his hands, long lean fingers tracing his jaws, relaxing him. “Alexander, baby, we don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want, okay.” He hugged his Angel, assuring him that Magnus will be always there for him, supporting him, protecting him, loving him. When Alec tapped on his arm, Magnus loosed his grip but still held him close.

“I was five, when I first met a Clave member. His name was Drave Jack. He was on a high post, a respected member; well, respected just because of his importance, most Shadowhunters said he was arrogant, rude and sarcastic. Since my introduction to him, he eyed me strangely. Well, now that I see it, it was disgust. Once another member of the Clave asked me about my views on bow and queers, about my love for archery, I remember saying.....

_“Bow and queer are the most powerful weapons. To use swords and whips, certain closeness is required with the demon, but with bow and queer, a person at a far distance can kill almost all the demons. We can even release many queers at the same time, killing two to three demons at once. I want to be an archer, a very good one at that.  
 _

Many members present there appreciated me, all but one.

“ _Well said, Alexander. But don’t you think an archer requires a lot of practise, excellent concentration.”_

Drave said, tone mocking and full of disgust, which made me feel bad but I was too innocent to understand it. _“Of course, and that’s why I’ll practise, I’ll be the best!”_ I was really enthusiastic at that time, even mom and dad praised me but then....

_“Haha, but archers require an eagle eye, and you have more like a princess eye, fragile, the one which says –‘love me please!’”_ he was laughing, thinking it was nothing, that his words didn’t hurt anyone. But it did. It did hurt.”

By this time, Alec’s head was on his boyfriend’s shoulders, one hand holding his lover’s hand and other in his hair. Magnus was drawing small circles on his back, inwardly cursing that _Drave Jack_ for hurting his lover. “Alec, you know these people, they just like playing with other people’s feelings. Don’t let them hurt you.” Alec lifted his head, looking Magnus in the eye, before sighing and laying his head on his lap, looking forward, into nothing, the TV switched off. “I know Magnus, but, it’s- he wasn’t wrong.” Magnus right arm which was going up and down his torso stopped, tilting his head so that Alec was looking up, in Magnus’ beautiful cat eyes.

“No Alec, he _was_ wrong.” Magnus said softly, removing the bangs that had fallen in his Angel’s eyes. “Your eyes are beautiful, you are beautiful.” “Magnus but, blue eyes do not make anyone beautiful, and a beautiful face should have blue eyes.”

“Right Alec, that’s why these eyes are perfect for you,” Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus silenced him with his finger. “Come with me Alec.” Magnus said, sitting up from the sofa, offering his hand to Alec who quickly took it, making Magnus smile softly. Magnus took them to their bedroom.

“Sit on the bed Alec, I’ll be coming in a minute.” Magnus turned towards the main hall, leaving Alec in the dark. Alec switched on the light, not surprised to see the room redecorated. Their bed was it in its usual place, in the middle, pushed towards the left wall, but there was floor to ceiling window on the side of their bed, covering one third of the back wall, washroom door on the right side of the wall, a door on the right wall leading to their wardrobes. The wall was painted peach with dark purple swirling pattern at some places. The roof was white with crimson red floral structures and the carpet was forest green. The bed on which he was sitting was also crimson, pillow covers were silver and black.

* * *

 

When Magnus returned, he was holding a book. On close examination Alec found it to be an album.

_Why had Magnus brought an album?_

Though before he can voice his thoughts Magnus stated “There are your pictures in them.” To say Alec was confused might be an understatement. “When did you clicked my pictures?” Magnus smiled, a genuine, care-free smile, which only Alec had the right to see. 

“Open it darling.” He handed over the album to Alec, ignoring his question. When Alec opened it, he was confused, shocked and flustered all at once. If he wasn’t wrong, this was his face after their second kiss in Magnus’ loft. _But...._

“I used my magic to click this picture.” Magnus answered his unspoken question, sitting by his side, on hand thrown over Alec’s shoulder, other resting on his thigh. “But why?” Alec asked, looking Magnus in the eye.

Magnus shook his head “That’s not the point. The point is,” Magnus pointed towards his boyfriend’s picture who was smiling, his face shining, looking adorable and so happy “look in the picture. Look in your eyes.” Alec got what Magnus was saying. “Magnus ple-” “Alec, please, for me.” Alec could not deny Magnus’ pleadings. He looked at the picture, though not looking where Magnus wanted him to. Magnus traced his fingers on the picture. “What do you see Alec?” Alec took a deep breath and looked where Magnus asked him to. And surprisingly he liked what he saw.

“You know,” Magnus started, looking at Alec’s eyes in the picture, “I have always loved your eyes but at that moment, I did not love them, I worship them. Alec,” Magnus turned to Alec, lifting his face so that they were looking in each other’s eyes. “You may think that your eyes are fragile, but baby, your eyes are like diamonds, delicate in appearance but hard to break. You may think of them to be unfit for a warrior but honey, they are like those oceans who look beautiful and mysterious when calm but are disastrous and destructive when angered. They may be ordinary to you but through my eyes, they are like pearls, simple yet special, innocent yet majestic, pure yet mysterious, hard to find, but always worth it. Don’t sparkle too loudly to attract attention, but shine so brightly that everyone wants to see it once and then can’t take their eyes of it. Alec, yes these eyes do not define the warrior in you, because my sweet love, they define the _person_ in you. They show your heart, reflect your soul, your honesty, loyalty, bravery, courage, love, your every quality shines through those orbs. When you feel shy, they turn a beautiful baby blue, full of innocence. When you feel sad, they shine with every feeling but never let those feelings fall as tears, never showing your weak side. I have seen them turn a bright sky blue when you feel proud of yourself or your siblings or students. I have seen them turn blue like deep ocean waters when you are fighting with the demons, protecting your partners and creating a strategy all at once. Alec, I have also seen them lose their light, when you were full of guilt and fighting with yourself, thinking that you are hurting me when you were unable to choose between me and Jace. But Alec, I have seen them shine so bright, overpowering every sun, every star in the sky, turning so rich blue as if all the waters of the world is dancing, blending under the sparkling moon, so deep yet so open that one can see your soul, when you have realized your love, your love for me. Alec I can’t tell my feelings when I have seen those eyes at that time. They were like, like even the Poseidon can’t make any drop of water so pure and beautiful, even Zeus can’t make his skies so bright and loving. Alec, no artist can draw their depth, no poet can define their beauty and there are no words that can do justice for your eyes. Alec I love you not because of the blue eyes, but because of _your_ blue eyes.”

Alec’s eyes were glassy, unshed tears carrying so many feelings in them. He kissed Magnus, again and again until he was silently sobbing in the kiss, not able to stop his feelings from falling, but not caring because he was with Magnus. _His_ Magnus. His lover, protector, partner and dare he say, his _soul mate._ Magnus held his waist in a possessive yet protective and assuring manner, fingers lost in the black soft curls of his Angel, massaging his scalp, relaxing him, adoring him. It was late when they finally stopped, but when they did “Magnus, maybe I’ll need some time to completely love myself, my eyes. But I think I’ll start loving them, loving _me,_ because you, my magnificent warlock, ‘cause _you_ love me. _You_ make me feel beautiful; I can never thank you enough.” Magnus smiled, his Angel was always so honest with him that he doubted that is he really half-human or completely an Angel. “No need to thank me darling. I should be the one thanking for everything.”

They sat there, going through the album, eyes going glassier, smile becoming wider and love getting stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah it's finally complete! Seriously, I wrote this with everything I have, pouring my love for Malec and my love for LOVE in it! I still think there’s something missing but I don’t know what. Hope you guys liked this chapter too *crosses finger*. Please give kudos and comment if you have any advice, question, critics or appreciation for me! Tell me what you feel about it and if you have requests or ideas, feel free to share it. If you want, I’ll try to write on them :)   
> Love ya all!  
> -Alisha <3

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I'm so so happy that I completed my first fic *grins widely* If you liked the fic even a bit, pls comment and give kudos! Thank you for reading this :D
> 
> Its also available on my wattpad account.  
> Read it there and also talk to me if you want!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/74749790-those-eyes
> 
> Love ya all!  
> -Alisha <3


End file.
